A Very Meraz Christmas
by JacobFan
Summary: What happens at Pauls home during Christmas with his wife. Written for my friend Jblc77


**A/N: Hello all my lovelies! This is a one shot for my friend Jblc77. This is her belated Christmas present/ Get better soon present. I hope you enjoy Chica!!! Now onto the some important details for this story.**

**One this is a Paul/OC one shot.**

**Ok also there are going to be some other parings people may or may not like as well. Sorry if it offends anyone in advance.**

**Ok also to set this straight they never gave a last name to Paul so I am going to use his real last name. If you don't like it sorry.**

**Two Paul never imprinted on Rachel.**

**Now that all of that is out of the way here you guys go :)**

**X_X**

The rooms were dimly lit and smelled faintly of nutmeg and eggnog. Passing through the archway and into the living room he could make out all the Christmas decorations he hated having to deal with every year. He sighed to himself and ran a hand through his wet hair.

_'The things I do for her...' _He thought to himself.

Paul Meraz stood in the door way to his house; covered in snow. He was cursing under his breath as he dragged the large Christmas tree into his home and over by the fire place. Jacob Black followed behind him, chuckling to himself as he watches and hears Paul grumble about having to do this. Paul turned to face Jacob and glared.

"Your not fucking helping Black!" Paul snapped. Jacob laughed again and walked over to the angry wolf.

"As I seem to recall you don't need my help. That is what you kept saying the whole time I tried to help you get it into the house. So why should I help now, Meraz?" Jacob asked smirking.

"FUCK YOU BLACK!!" Paul said flinging the tree in Jacobs direction, hearing a loud crash as he saw half of the ornaments break when Jacob blocked the tree.

"OH!! Daddy said a curse word! I'm telling mommy!" A small child's voice said coming through the stairwell. Paul groaned as Jacob burst into laughter.

Walking down the stairs of his home was Leah Black, holding her god daughter and Paul's daughter Rosemary. Leah had a wicked grin on her face and Paul knew in that moment, he was royally and completely fucked. Paul knew from past experiences that whenever the She Wolf had that look it never ended well for who she was giving it to. Paul gave Leah a pleading look that made her evil grin grow wider. She simply looked at him and scoffed.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't side with her, you loser?" Leah asked. Paul sighed and shook his head as he saw Jacob grab the tree from the floor and place it in its stand.

"Aunt Leah? Why is daddy sad?" Rose asked her aunt. Leah stroked the little four year old girl's head and laughed softly.

"Because daddy doesn't know when to pay attention and keep his big mouth shut," Leah replied.

Leah set Rose to her feet and she ran to her father's side smiling widely at him. Paul looked at his daughter and smiled softly. Her skin was only a shade lighter then his own and she had his nose but the rest, the rest was all her mother. Her long blackish brown hair, her piercing blue/green eyes and strong set jaw reminded Paul of his amazing wife and imprint who wanted nothing to do with him at the moment.

_'Stupid hormones....' _Paul thought to himself.

It was at that moment that Jamie Meraz made her appearance known and Paul knew he was in deep shit.

**X_X**

Jamie watched as her husband look from her face to the floor. Ignoring Paul, she smiled down at her daughter who went running to her. She hugged her daughter close to her and a moment later Leah came over and helped Jamie over to the empty recliner. Once she was situated, Leah grabbed Rosie and smiled down to her.

"How would you like to come visit with Alan and Reyna?" She asked the small child. Rose nodded excitedly and ran up to her room to pack an overnight bag. Leah followed after her goddaughter and Jacob walked over to Jamie, giving her a hug and kiss before smiling softly and patting her stomach, and turning to give a quick look at Paul.

"We all know he's an ass Jamie. But he doesn't always mean to be. He loves you a lot. Just forgive him please, it will save me and my wife a headache and having to set up our couch for him," Jacob said turning back to Jamie and winking at her.

"Oh I know my husband is an ass. I knew that in the first five minutes of knowing him," Jamie smiled softly and hugged Jacob as Rose and Leah came back down the stairs.

"I'm ready!!!" Rosemary screamed excitedly. Jacob nodded and everyone said their goodbyes. Once Jacob and Leah left with Rose, Paul turned and faced his "very" angry and "very" pregnant wife.

"Now sweetheart..." Paul started to say but was cut off by a Christmas tree ornament being thrown at his head.

"I don't want to hear it, Paul! I am pregnant and hormonal. Did you really think it would be a smart idea to piss me of?" Jamie screamed placing her hand on her hip and glaring at him, which made him smile knowing there daughter had picked up that habit from her. When Jamie saw his smile she threw another ornament at his head. "It's not funny you insensitive asshole!" She screamed.

Paul kept his head ducked down and looked at his wife. He knew he should just apologize but he didn't think he did anything wrong. All he did was make a "slight" comment about her weight and she exploded. Once Paul opened his mouth again and tried to explain that to her once again, her eyes seemed to glow with rage. Paul put his hands up in defeat and prayed she wouldn't kill him.

"Now sweetheart," Paul started to say again but Jamie's glare shut him up.

"I don't want to fucking hear it! First you tell me I should lay off the food because according to you, I'm having a baby, and not a feeding a black hole. Then you call me a crazy hormonal bitch when I speak my mind! And now you think I'm over reacting!" She screamed before turning on her heal and walking towards the stairs.

Paul ran after his wife. The second he touched her they both gasped at the shock that ran through them. Jamie turned to face her husband and gave her own small growl. Paul felt himself harden almost instantly and pulled Jamie into a rough passionate kiss.

"Your such an asshole," Jamie said pulling away from the kiss long enough to smack him before pulling him back into another mind blowing kiss.

Paul's only reply was a grunt as he ran them up to their bedroom and slammed the door closed. He threw Jamie as softly as he could on the bed and instants later was on top of her. They ripped at each others clothing as their hands explored each others bodies. Jamie gave Paul a wicked smile before flipping them so she was on top.

The sight of his perfectly sculpted chest and rippling muscles made Jamie's heart rate speed up and her breathing to hitch, never in her wildest fantasies had she seen such a perfect man. His dark brown eyes looked almost black as they greedily looked over her body in the soft moonlight that shone through their windows. He licked his lips and before she could admire him any longer he took her nipple into his hot mouth and began to suckle it. Jamie moaned and let out a small whimper as Paul's other hand reached out and teased her other aching nipple.

"Mmmm- Oh god! Oh my god..." Jamie kept whimpering as Paul's hands worked their magic on her body.

Much to Paul's delight Jamie breasts had grown in size since the pregnancy and her growing belly bump just added on to her sex appeal. Her long brown hair was swaying back and forth as her head fell back and he saw her soft green eyes closed in delight. The sounds she was making drove him wild with need, the raging hard on he was sporting was aching for release. He released her nipple and pinched them softly.

"Stunning..." Paul said cupping and massaging her breasts as his tongue licked its way up her neck, stopping to nip at it softly.

"P-Paul- Mmmm..." She mumbled as she reached down between them and took his hard cock in her hand.

The feel of his aching hardness in her hand was driving him wild. Paul pulled her hand away before he grabbed her hips and lifted her up so her aching wetness was lined up with his swollen member. A second later he was buried deep inside her. Both let out a cry of pleasure as Paul pushed his cock deeper inside his wife.

"FUCK!! You're so damned tight!?" He screamed. Jamie's only response was a whimper.

Paul kept a steady slow rhythm reaching up and licking and teasing her nipples. Jamie moaned and yanked at his hair. Her orgasm was rapidly approaching with his monster (as he liked to call it) found its mark inside her with every thrust. Paul laughed and pulled out of her before flipping her so she lay on her side.

"Paul!! Now is not the fucking time for games!!" Jamie screamed grabbing at whatever she could grab on him. Her nails raked down his arms and he howled softly.

"SHUT UP!!" Paul hissed in her ear as he pulled her close to him.

He grabbed her leg and swung it over his thigh. A moment later he was buried deep inside his wife once more. Jamie let out a loud scream as Paul licked and bit her shoulder, his one hand teasing her nipples as the other rub her clit roughly. The sound of their bodies colliding with their thrusts filled the room.

The feel of her gripping him so tightly was driving him crazy. He had to hold himself back from cumming to early, Paul groaned and slammed harder into her as he smacked her thigh and stroked her clit faster. Jamie was on cloud nine, she needed this. She could feel herself getting closer and reached up grabbing Paul by the back of the head and pulling him into a deep, long kiss.

Seconds later her orgasm ripped through her body and screamed into his mouth. Her body shook almost violently as Paul pulled her even closer to him. Seconds after Jamie was reaching her second orgasm Paul reached his and they both pulled apart gasping for breath. Paul stroked her hair and face kissing her shoulder slowing his pace. Their bodies were covered in a thin sheet of sweat from their passionate and rough love making.

"If this is what's going to happen every time I call you fat, I'll do it every day," Paul said laughing softly as he pulled out of her and settled her in his arms.

"Oh shut up! Do you enjoy spoiling good moments with us?" Jamie said smiling as she punched his chest.

"Name one time-" Paul began to say.

"The night you proposed and forgot your wallet. We had to call Jared to come give you money to pay for our meal. Or let's not forget after I had Rosie and you thought it would be funny to name her Jaul," Jamie said giving him a stern look. Paul smiled and kissed his wife before pulling away and nuzzling her neck.

"What? Jaul is a mixture of our names! I thought you would like it!! Jesus you need to lighten up," Paul said nipping at her ear, letting his hot breath and body send shivers down her spine.

"Mmmmm- Fuck! Stop trying to distract me..." Jamie whimpered.

Paul ran his hands through her hair and kissed her softly. Before Jamie could say anything else Paul's hands found their way to her clit and she was lost in the sensations once more. After many hours none stop, Jamie collapsed against her husband and sighed happily. They looked at the clock then at each other through heavy eyes.

"Merry Christmas," Jamie said before falling asleep safely in her husbands arms.

"Merry Christmas, my amazing wife," Paul said kissing her head and falling asleep a few moments after.

**A/N: Well that's it! I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
